


Watch out!

by Artistic_dragon



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, hero - Freeform, pre- movie and post-movie, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_dragon/pseuds/Artistic_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella's family has known the Mitchell's there whole life. When Zach and Gray's Aunt Claire invites them to the park she invites Bella too. When all hell breaks loose Bella and Zach he closer that she though. Feelings are reviled and life's are put in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, so please bare with me. Sorry about any mistakes with spelling, grammar, or punctuation. I hope you enjoy:).

"Ow! Gray be careful!" Bella screamed after gray accidentally pushed her over. 

"Sorry Bella." He said looking sad. She just couldn't stay mad. They were all loading up into the car to head to Jurassic world. Gray couldn't stay still. Zach on the other hand could wait to get back home. We hadn't even left and he was already complaining about how lame this was. Bella and gray stood waiting by the car staring at Zach and his girlfriend saying goodbye. 

 

\---

 

"Zach promise you will call everyday!" 

" I will, I promise." Zach leaded down kissed his girlfriend on the lips lightly. He was so annoyed with her. It was only a week not an eternity. They were going through a rough patch because he didn't say he loved her. He didn't want to lie and she got pissed off that he would have sex with her with out loving her. She came on to him and she said she loved him after not before. At least that was how he justified it.   
"Ok I have to go bye." He rushed in the car and didn't look back. He put his headphones on and tried to tune out but Bella was staring at him weird. 

\---

 

"Gray, what's going on with them? They seem very tense."

"Oh, he didn't say I love you back but he had sex anyway." Gray said like is was no big deal.

"How do you know all that!??" Bella whisper screamed. Then Gray told her that he just started venting to him on night with out realizing it and Gray promised not to tell. 

"But you just told me?"

"Oops" Gray smiled and stared reading another book on dinosaurs. 

Once Zach practically ran into the car. Bella looked at him trying to figure out what went through his head to have sex and then tell he girl he had sex with that he didn't love her. 

"What! Bella don't give me that look."

" Fine I won't" she them turned around and did her own thing. 

\----------

"Gray watch out!" Bella screamed as she ran after him. He was running in to all sorts of people. That day in Jurassic world they followed Gray to most of the big attractions not the rides. As Bella ran off he couldn't help but look at her ass. He didn't even realize he was doing it until Bella turned around and yelled at him telling him to follow. Later that night he called his girlfriend and broke up with her because he couldn't stand her anymore. I guess he was acting sulky because Bella came up to him asking a lot of questions

" hey what's wrong? I noticed to haven't been texting lately, is every thing alright with your gf?" 

" yep I just broke up with her and I am finally happy!" He told her with a half smile on his face. 

"Wow well ok um," he felt he awkwardness in Bella voice,"That sucks but if you ok with it so am I" she said smiling. He looked up at her and thought how pretty she was. 'What's going on with me! I don't like Bella!, do I? ' he thought to himself. 

When he saw her walk out of the bathroom with his sweatshirt on with only her panties and no bra he knew  
' I guess I might like her '

\---

'How could I forget my sweatshirt! I am sure Zach won't mind. I know gray doesn't.' She put it on and it fell to right above her knees . ' yes this works and I will buy a one tomorrow!'   
She walked out on the hotel bathroom and Zach looked at her weird   
" sorry I am using your sweatshirt". he didn't respond. She suddenly felt very self-conscious and went to cover her self up in her bed and then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Hope you like it.

Story one; chapter two

They used their VIP passes to get into the gyrospheres first. She decided to be by herself in one because She though Zach and gray should go together being brothers and all. While they were riding the ride said to go back but Zach kept going and they both traveled into the restricted area of the park. It all happened really fast but all of the sudden a huge t-Rex looking thing was trying to eat gray and Zach. Bella got out of my hamster ball thing and tried to distract long enough for gray to run out along with Zach. They ran until we reached a waterfall.   
"We have to jump, one two three!" Zach screamed and we all jumped off. Bella was freaking out ands he assumed Zach could tell because he put his hand on her waist and pulled her really close and wouldn't let go until they were all out. 

\---

 

'She is so soft.' Once they jumped off the waterfall Zach grabbed her around the waist and her skin was so soft. He didnt know why He grabbed her. In that moment he just didn't want to lose her. Zach held on longer than planned because once they got out and He forgot about his hand and where it was. They all ran and found a building. Soon they were out of there and headed for the park. Zach drove a jeeps they fixed up and when they reached the park they screamed at the Guards to let them in. When They found aunt Claire she was kissing some tall, tan, muscular guy.   
"Aunt Clair?? " 

" ZACH, GRAY, BELLA! Your ok!"

"Haha yep we made it" 

" Ok let's get you to safety"

Zach led the way in a truck by the raptor paddocks. He sat next to Bella who rested her head on his shoulder and all he wanted to do was kiss her. Suddenly they were moving and then they saw the raptors behind them, and then Bella was out of the truck screaming.

\---

"ZACH! Watch out!!!" She screamed but he didn't see the raptor preparing to drag him out of the truck. So she pushed him out of the way and the raptor got her. She screamed. The pain in her leg excruciating. She saw the truck stop and she kicked the raptor with her other leg and ran as fast as she could. She punched through the pain and through some miracle she made it she was in Zach's arms, while gray told Clair to go. Before she knew what was happening Zach was kissing her. His lips were soft and kind. She could feel his tongue trying to get through and she granted it passage. They must have been kissing for a while because gray interrupted saying "Gross guys get a room!" 

\----

Her lips were magnificent. He wanted to kiss her all over but couldn't he forgot about his brother. They were running and they met up with Owen. Everyone but Clair was hiding in this tiny gift shop. The Indominus Rex was staring at us. He stuck his claw through and grabbed grays pack he was starting to grab gray himself but Bella got in the way.

 

\---

"Gray, just stay still. We got you." Before she knew it the Indominus's claw released gray an swiped clawing her stomach. They she fall face first and felt a sharp pain in her back then she passed out.

 

\--- 

 

"BELLA! Wake up. Owen what do we do she is bleeding a lot."

" just carry her out try to get her to the doctors on the island"   
He ran as fast as he could and he made it. She woke up later in the hospital in Costa Rica. He kissed her hello.


	3. Chapter 3

'All I remember is pain. When I wake up in the hospital I almost screamed. If it wasn't for Zach's kiss I would have. I leaned into him wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss and my heart melted. It was amazing.'

She bent over the try and stand up when She realized She had a cast on her ankle and had bandages wrapped around her waist and stomach. 

"Bella, don't try to move. Let me get a nurse." Then Zach was gone. A few seconds later he came back with a nurse. My mom came in later and She finally got moved from the bed to a wheelchair and then off to the airport. 

\-----

"OMG!, Zach let go! Haha" 

"Nope" Zach smiled and leaned in for a kiss but instead started tickling again. 

He stopped and She laid her head on his chest. They where in his room. Alone. No one was home and wouldn't be until late that night. It had been about three months after the incident. They had gotten a lot closer.

Zach then started nibbling at her ear and slowly moved to her neck. 

"Zach.." She moaned 

"You like that?" Zach said smirking 

He was now on top of her kissing everywhere. Before she knew what was happening her shirt and pants were on the floor and Zach's shirt was gone. The skin to skin contact just made her want him more. Soon her bra was off and he was reaching for a condom. 

XXX

 

They both heard the knock on his door waking them up. She was naked lying on top on him. They both freaked. he called out

"One second!" 

"Holy shit Zach i can't believe we fell asleep!" Bella whispered. She hurried and put on her clothes. Once they were both decent he opened the door. They had set up a card game to make it look like that's what they were doing all night. 

" Darn it Zach! How do you beat me every time!"

Once his mom left they burst out laughing. 

"Did you enjoy last night?" Zach asked as he pulled her close.

" yes I did. very much." she gave him a smile and kissed him The

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was short. That was my first story! I hope you liked it :) please feel free to comment

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment and give feed back I could probably use it. :)


End file.
